


Months Later

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: Between Two Alphas [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Knotting, Smut, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-10 05:26:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12905043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	Months Later

It had been almost a few months since everything had happened, and the boys were worried. While you acted like your old self around Eva, threw yourself into planning her first birthday party, and kept yourself busy, they knew better. As soon as she was out of the room, the light in your eyes dimmed.

Finally, Sam decided to speak up about it.

The pair of you were lying in bed, your head on his chest when he said something. “You’re worrying us, mate.” He said gently. “Talk to me.” Sam urged, burying his face in your hair and inhaling your scent. When you shook your head, he moved the two of you. Your hands were pinned on the sides of your head, and he was straddling your hips, careful not to put too much weight on your lower stomach. While you were healed, he didn’t want to risk causing you any pain. “I hate knowing I can’t help.” He breathed, leaning down to brush his lips over your jaw.

“Sam.” You breathed, aching for him. “Please.” While you didn’t want to talk about what you were feeling, you did want to get lost in him. Forget about everything that wasn’t your mate. “Need you.” It had been months since you’d had him, and it was killing you.

A low growl could be heard from the strong alpha above you. “Fuck.” He groaned. “You sure?” Sam asked, his hot breath hitting your ear. The last thing he wanted was you pushing yourself for his sake.

You nodded quickly, whimpering. “So sure, alpha!” You whined.

Sam’s teeth scraped against the side of your neck, pulling a mewling noise from you. Your back arched, pushing your barely covered chest against his. All you’d worn to bed that night was one of his shirts and a pair of underwear. Your scent hit him moments later, and you felt his arousal straining against his cotton boxer briefs.

“Take me.” You pleaded, showing him your neck as a sign of submission. You wanted him to take control of you. Completely.

Licking up the side of your neck, he shifted so that both of your wrists were being held by his one large hand. As his hazel eyes locked with yours, his free hand moved up underneath your shirt, his fingers brushing against your skin. When his hand palmed your bare breast, you let out a small whimper, your body on fire. 

Sam groaned, pinching your nipple, rolling it between his fingers. “Fuck, you smell amazing, mate.” He growled.

Without warning, he moved off of you. You moved to rest on your elbows, you furrowed your brows. “Mate?” You asked, worried you’d done something somehow.

Licking his lips, he palmed himself. “Strip. Present yourself.” He ordered. “Now.”

You didn’t have to be told twice, scurrying off the bed. Pulling off your shirt, you let it fall to the floor, licking your lips as Sam stripped as well. Looping your thumbs in the waist of your underwear, you pushed them down and kicked them to the side. You could feel your arousal on your legs, causing a growl from Sam.

Turning, you moved up the bed, resting forward on your elbows. Your knees were hip width apart, giving Sam a perfect view. “Please, mate.” You whined, wiggling your ass at him. “Need you.”

Sam licked his lips at the sight, moving up the bed. He nipped at your backside before kneeling behind you. “Mine.” He growled, lining himself up with your entrance and slowly sliding in. “Fuck.” He breathed, holding his hips flush against your ass.

You mewled at the feeling. “It’s been too long, mate.” You moved yourself the tiny bit that he could.

“How does my mate want her Alpha tonight?” He groaned, moving slowly. “Sweet, and tender?” He asked before pulling out and slamming forward. “Or do you want to be reminded who you belong to?’ He continued his fast and hard pace, moving you further down.

Your chest was flush to the bed, your cheek against the sheets as you gripped it. “Remind me!” You begged, wanting to be used by him. After all, that’s all you’re good for now. A tiny voice told you, but you pushed it away as fast as you could.

His hand came down on your bare ass, leaving a pink handprint in it’s wake. Repeating the action on the other side, he grew even more aroused at the sight. “You want my knot, Omega?” He growled. “Want me to fill you up?”

Arching your back, you nodded. “Give me your knot, Alpha.” You whimpered, knowing you wouldn’t last long. It had been too long since you’d been with either of your mates.

Sam smirked, leaning over your, his arms caging you in. It changed the angle, earning new sounds from you. “Fuck, I love the sounds you make.” He kissed over your skin, his hot breath sending shivers down your spine.

Keeping himself buried deep, he rocked his hips. “Alpha!” You gasped before clenching around him, crying out for him, your mouth hanging open.

“Oh, Omega.” He breathed, pulling out and giving you a final thrust before knotting you. You felt him fill you, triggering a second orgasm. “That’s it, sweetheart.” He groaned.

Moments later, he rolled you both to your side, wrapping his arm protectively around you. “Mine.” He grinned, nuzzling into your neck.

“Mmmm yours.” You smiled contently, lacing your fingers with his. For the first time in a few months, you felt complete, and didn’t want to think about when that would fade.


End file.
